The invention herein relates to a waterproofing system, or more particularly to a drainage system specifically adapted for installation within basements, or other subsurface rooms, wherein water seepage is a present or anticipated problem. The system is uniquely adapted for use with and accommodation of the interior paneling, of all types, used to finish the interior of exterior walls, whether this involve new or old construction.
A serious and almost universal problem which arises in connection with buildings incorporating basements or similar subsurface areas, is the substantial difficulties encountered in preventing inward seepage of water, particularly following periods of heavy precipitation. This seepage frequently accumulates at the floor line and, if not controlled, can cause substantial damage to both the interior walls and to the contents of the area.
Many solutions have been proposed either to prevent the seepage or to control the interior water generated therefrom. Such solutions have included extensive exterior ground excavations to expose the walls for the coating thereof or the installation of drainage tiles and the like. Other proposed solutions involve working with the interior of the wall and/or floor. Such proposed solutions normally involve a removal, if not a complete destruction of, any interior wall paneling. Likewise, efforts to solve the drainage problems from the interior of the building frequently entail an actual breaking up of the floor for the installation of drainage tile, an expedient now actually forbidden in at least some jurisdictions.
Finally, it has heretofore been proposed to control water seepage or drainage by the provision of channel-like units or conduits about the base of the exterior walls, either above or below floor level. Known examples of such drainage accommodating systems will be noted in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,513; Smart; Issued Sept. 13, 1955
U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,672; Bakke; Issued Feb. 21, 1967
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,569; Cotten; Issued Oct. 3, 1967
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,268; Murati; Issued Apr. 18, 1972
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,925; Gazzo; Issued Dec. 10, 1974
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,467; Beck; Issued Aug. 17, 1976
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,800; Molick; Issued Feb. 28, 1978
The patents to Smart, Bakke, Cotten, Beck and Molick (FIG. 5) are considered of particular interest in illustrating the known state-of-the-art with regard to the particular form of drainage system wherein drainage channels are provided on the surface of the floor at the base of the exterior wall, the specific environment of the present invention. However, the known systems, as exemplified by these patents, suggest no procedure for installation wherein the exterior wall is provided with a finished or paneled interior surface. Similarly, the known systems are rather limited in application, normally requiring that the inner surface of the exterior wall be exposed for direct engagement of the drainage system therewith, and with no provision being made for the adaptation of the drainage system to interior wall finishing systems of substantially any type, including sill mounted stud walls.